Boss Hogg
Jefferson Davis "J.D." "Boss" Hogg is a character on The Dukes of Hazzard. He was played by Sorrell Booke. About Boss Hogg Boss Hogg was the sole commissioner of Hazzard County, Georgia, and thus held all executive and judicial powers therein. He executed many nefarious and criminal schemes. However, he did not tolerate anyone being physically hurt in the process. Hogg owned most of Hazzard's property and businesses, either directly or by holding the mortgages over the land. He would enlist the aid of his right-hand man and partner in crime, the dim-witted, bumbling Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane to frame the Duke family for crimes they did not commit. Rosco's deputies, Enos Strate and Cletus Hogg, Boss's cousin, have also aided Boss Hogg, though Enos was decidedly more reluctant to do so. According to the Balladeer, he had a "cradle to grave" earning plan, in that if you were a Hazzard County resident, you were born at the local hospital owned by Hogg, you lived in a house to which he owned the deed, worked at one of his businesses, and when you died, his casket company would make your pine box. He was chauffeured around, though he later drove himself, in the back of an all-white Cadillac to match his all-white suit. Other clothing such as jogging suits and much of his other accessories, and much of his own mansion home, were also white. Boss is forever angry at the Duke family, particularly Bo and Luke, for continually exposing and halting his various crooked schemes. Despite the Dukes coming to his rescue on occasion, Hogg has an irrational dislike of the clan, particularly Bo and Luke, often accusing them of spying on him, robbing or planning to rob him, and other supposedly nefarious actions. Uncle Jesse mentions that he and Boss had known one another "since we were kids," and others mention that they had run moonshine together. Every morning, Boss Hogg would drink coffee and eat raw liver."One Armed Bandits" Behind the Scenes Sorrell Booke was only slightly overweight at best. He wore padding under his suit to give Boss his familiar 62 inch waist. Initially the character was created as a corrupt, gruff nemesis for the Duke family to battle, but as the series evolved over its first and subsequent seasons, Hogg developed more into a comical money-grabbing villain, more intent on various get-rich-quick schemes and shady plots than ever knowingly causing anyone serious harm. With this evolution of the character, for which the foundations were set over the course of the first half-season, came the closer pairing of Hogg and bumbling Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane (James Best), and as the pair's comical ability together became apparent and a popular element of the series, Booke and Best were often given permission to ad-lib and improvise their scenes together. By the time of the 1997 reunion movie, Booke had died, so rather than replace him with a new actor or similar character, Hogg's death was written into the script. He willed his empire to Rosco P. Coltrane, who continued to pursue zany schemes, many of which Boss came up with before his death. Category:Characters Category:The Index of Hazzard